Once and again
by Sitting Ducki
Summary: Erin Strauss-Rossi survives the replicator but her happily ever after with Dave doesn't go as planned. After having to kill her ex to save herself and the kids they try to start over with Dave trying to figure out what a real family is like. UPDATED: 03-16-17
1. Chapter 1

After a long case Dave stared out the plane window thinking about Erin and her kids. When Erin was found to be alive after Curtis tried to kill her she went to live with her ex and the kids. According to Alan she wanted nothing to do with him or the BAU anymore but Dave knew her better. He just hoped that she was okay and Alan wasn't hurting him or the kids. When Dave's phone goes off he jumps.

"Hello?"

"Papa? It's Katie."

"Katie, are you okay? What's wrong? What's all that noise?"

"It's Mama she killed Alan tonight and it's the cops. They're trying to call social services because they're going to arrest her. He was beating her and trying to go after Davy but she had to do it. Alan was going to kill Davy."

"Okay, let me talk to one of the officers in charge." The others look at him. "Someone call Garcia and tell her to get to Alan's house. They're trying to take the kids away. She has emergency power of attorney over the kids. Tell her to get there as fast as she can." One of the officers hears this.

"Hello? Are you Agent Rossi?"

"Yes, I'm the adoptive father to those kids. My friend has power of attorney to get them if something happens. What's going on? Why are you arresting Erin?"

"She's not being arrested and the kids are getting represented by the state so we can question them. Mrs. Strauss is just being held for questioning but from what we can tell the story matches. She said she was defending her grandson that Mr. Strauss was attempting to harm. One of the children was calling 911 and that was all being recorded as well."

"So she's not being arrested?"

"No we just need her official statement and the kids need someone with them."

"A family friend Penelope Garcia can do that. I'm on my way back and I can meet you and them at the station."

"Okay, what about the baby?"

"Garcia can keep an eye on him. Just can I talk to one of them?"

"Which one, they all want to talk to you."

"All of them." JJ covers the phone.

"Garcia's leaving and she said that she can be there in 10 minutes. Does she need to take anything?"

"Just the papers the kids just need someone there while they question them." Dave was trying to remain calm suddenly wishing he had his pilots license so he could hurry the plane along.

"Papa,"

"Hey Libby, are you okay? Alan didn't hurt you did he?"

"He was punching me because I brought Davy home today. He's just three days old and he wanted me to give him up for adoption. Mama said I could keep him but ..."

"Of course you can keep him. I can't wait to meet him. Is your mom okay?"

"No, she's shaky but she's worried about me and Davy. Alan hated the name and that's what set him off. He decided he should be named after him not you but ..."

"It's okay, we'll handle it when we land. Garcia's going to go with you guys for questioning and she'll be there soon. She can watch Davy as well if you need her to."

"What's going to happen now?"

"Well all 5 of you will come to the house tonight and tomorrow we'll figure things out. It's still your house and the adoption still stands."

"What about Mama? She ..."

"She is welcome there as well and so is Davy. I have to spend time with my namesake don't I? Now relax, things are crazy but let me talk to the others and I'll be at the station as soon as I can." Erin gets on the phone next.

"Dave … I was trying to protect the kids. Alan said if I didn't stay with him he would fight us back for custody and I'd never see them again. I couldn't let him ..."

"I know Bella I heard it all. There were cameras in the room in case Curtis got to you before we got him or there was someone else helping him. Go with the officers they said they just want a statement and Garcia's going to be with the kids and I'll join you guys as soon as we land."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we'll handle this. Don't worry about it if nothing else I'll call Carter and have him meet us there and get you bond. They said your stories about what happened match and they have some of it on the 911 call."

"I couldn't let him hurt Davy. He's ..."

"I'll be there soon." When Dave got to the station with Hotch Garcia and Libby were looking at something on a laptop while Charlie just stares into space and Katie was rocking a baby. "Where's Erin?"

"She's in the restroom … this whole thing has made her sick to her stomach. She asked me to stay with the kids."

"Can you go check on her? I'll stay with them." Dave takes the baby who was fussy and Hotch motions for Charlie to go with him. Dave could tell he was angry and figured Hotch would talk to him. "So … this is my namesake or am I jumping to conclusions?" Libby gives him a small smile.

"You were more of a dad to us and Xander walked away from us. I told him the day after I told mom and Alan and never heard from him again."

"I've heard from him." Libby looks at him. "Alan threatened with arrest for sleeping with a minor if he contacted you again. He told Xander you had an abortion and he thought you guys would be coming home with me so he came clean to me."

"He didn't ..."

"I know he's a good kid but he's in California last I heard. I helped him get a job out there and he didn't want to wait until you were 18 trying to avoid you and Alan. I might have an address for him and we'll find him so you can contact him."

"So we're going to go home with you?"

"Well unless you don't want to but that's still your home, Garcia's ordering all this stuff because Davy will need it and you know there's plenty of room. We'll get you and Davy set up in a bigger room so he has plenty of space." Libby hugs him.

"Thanks Papa." Hotch joins them.

"Charlie wants to talk to you in the hall." Dave takes the baby into the hall with him where Charlie looked angry and hurt.

"Are you okay? Did Alan hurt you?"

"No, he didn't touch us. He threatened to if we didn't listen to him but it was easier just to listen to him. He said if we left he would hurt the others then tonight he tried to hurt Davy because Libby didn't want to give him up."

"It's her baby and it's not an easy choice."

"You gave us up." Dave looks at him. "Dad said you wanted nothing to do with us and he got stuck with us. He made me drop out of school to work for him at the machine shop. Katie does home schooling and Libby had to drop out as soon as she was old enough to work."

"I didn't give you up. Your mom said she wanted to be with you, Alan and the girls. I thought you guys wanted to be a happy family so I didn't say anything. I haven't changed my mind and I still have full custody. As soon as Katie called I told JJ to call Garcia to go get you guys. I have custody and she has custody if something happens and I or your mom can't get to you."

"Why?"

"Well we travel for work and Garcia rarely goes. She knows everything about my house because she takes care of Midge for me when I'm gone and she was on all the paperwork for your schools so she could get you out."

"He said you hated us because we weren't your real kids. He said you wanted real kids and we weren't them." Dave pokes him in the arm.

"You feel real to me. That's all the real I need, flesh and blood isn't as important as having family. When your dad gave up custody of the three of you I officially adopted you. When you mom was attacked I thought you guys wanted to go with him so I didn't object but that didn't stop me from missing you four or worrying about you."

"What about our things? What about school?"

"Well next week we'll get all three of you re-enrolled in school and back to trying to go back to normal. I know basketball season's starting soon and I assume you have to be attending school to play." Charlie nods, "This week we'll get you guys settled back at the house and see where things stand."

"Even Mama."

"Well if she wants to come with you guys. This time I'm invoking my adoption rights to keep you guys and making it stick." Dave saw Erin watching them. "Go make sure Libby's getting stuff she need for this little guy and tell Garcia to have it delivered express." Charlie takes off and Dave walks over to Erin.

"Did you mean it? I can go with the kids."

"It's your house too Er. Alan said and did terrible things but he can't make me stop loving you or the kids. This little guy is even already growing on me."

"You look natural there." Erin just watches him. "He said he would take the kids and leave us. He just wanted to hurt you and us. If I knew ..."

"It's okay and he's not going to hurt you guys again. Garcia has Libby ordering probably enough for triplets and I know she'll shop tonight for anything else you guys need but your things are also still at the house."

"Your house?" Dave pulls her close.

"No, our house." When they leave Garcia said the baby items would be delivered in two hours and she went shopping for things they needed right away. At the house Midge came running right away excited to see them.

"Let me call Garcia to tell her to remember to get diapers. You have one left and someone needs a change." JJ walks into the living room from the kitchen.

"I got three packs of newborn diapers, everything that a newborn needs for his first night at home including some pajamas. They're in Libby's room and I even brought Henry's old bassinet. It still works and Garcia knows I was bringing them over."

"Thank you I owe you."

"Oh please like I don't know who buys Henry the things he wants the minute I mention them. Garcia asked saying Libby didn't have many supplies and there is a lasagna in the oven. Will made two planning to freeze one but I caught it before he did that. Do you need anything else?" Erin hugs her.

"Thank you, this is enough."

"Anytime and if you guys need anything just call." JJ leaves and the kids wander upstairs.

"Do you want to take a shower and go change? Your clothes are still there so ..."

"That would be good." When all the baby stuff was delivered Hotch and Will came over to help assemble everything. Dave hadn't even thought about assembling baby furniture since Caroline so they were a lot of help. They put it in the next biggest bedroom after the master bedroom though Libby was going to stay in her room for now using the bassinet. It took a while for everyone to get settled but Dave was sure they would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Erin and the kids got settled back into the house Dave hoped things would calm down. Despite Dave's hope that Libby would go back to school she found a full time job so they allowed her to get married to Xander hoping that they would settle down and raise Davy or Billy as they called him since Davy was getting confusing but it caused more problems. Libby was always out on the weekends and Xander didn't like staying there without her. Right before Billy's first birthday it all blew up.

"Where is she? We told her we had to go to the gala tonight and to be home on time." Erin was putting on her earrings and knew he was angry but he had reason to be.

"We can try her phone again."

"I did, she turned it off. I tried Garcia and she's already babysitting Henry and Jack for Hotch but Jessica's coming over. She canceled her date so we can go for the evening. Charlie's offered to come straight home from the game but I couldn't tell him to do that."

"Jessica has been a Godsend with Billy. I don't know what we did to get such great friends."

"She loves him, how else can you explain giving up a date to come babysit for us?" When Jessica got there Bill was happy to see her. "Thank you for coming on short notice Jessica. I'm sorry but Libby turned off her phone and Katie's too young to babysit."

"Is she home?"

"Yes, she has a friend Shelly staying the night but they don't need any care unless a disaster happens but it shouldn't. He had dinner but likes a snack around 8. he has finger snacks he feeds himself in his cupboard and had his bath so put him to bed about 9. We should be home by 1 but call if something happens."

"Don't worry I have it under control. What if Libby comes home?"

"You're still in charge and if she tries to take him tell her she doesn't have permission. That was the rule she couldn't leave with him unless we said it was okay. I don't want her claiming that we left him alone."

"She goes with that?"

"It was either that or start paying rent, for the nanny and what her and Xander use. They'd rather use their money for partying and spending time with their friends. Let us know if she comes home so we know when she gets here." During the gala Erin mingled but didn't bid on anything. Dave watched what she stayed looking at and made his own silent bids for them. They had everything from spa weekends to gift cards and jewelry.

"Having fun Dave?" He gives Hotch a look. "Libby that happy staying home tonight."

"She hasn't been home since yesterday and even turned off her phone now. Jessica canceled her date to come stay with him tonight. Garcia had the boys and she was the only other person I could think of to call on short notice."

"She loves watching him. Now that Jack is older he doesn't need her as much and she misses that."

"Madison is thinking of leaving us. She can't take the craziness Libby brings when she shows up and tries to take over. Libby ignores what she's doing with Billy and ..."

"I'm sure Jessica would love to help you if that's the case. She won't put up with nonsense."

"I know I told her if Libby shows up and tries to take him she doesn't have permission to go anywhere with him."

"Do you think that would work?"

"I don't know … it's the agreement for him to stay with us and we pay for everything. They can't pick him up like he's a toy and play with him for a few hours then drop him off. He comes home hungry,dirty and tired even if it's just for a few hours. She treats him like a toy she can put back when she's tired of playing with him."

"Have you thought about going for custody?"

"We have a court date this week." Erin rushes over to them.

"Jessica called, Libby's there with the police to get Billy. They said they would wait for us since we left Billy with a sitter but she wants to move with him." They hurry home where Libby's yelling at Jessica.

"He's not your nephew, he's not your family and I don't know why you're even here. Katie's here and she's more responsible than you are. She's the one in charge and she said I could take him."

"I didn't say that. You don't even pay him any attention Libby. How dare you lie that I'm taking care of him. Papa had to call her to come because you didn't want to come home and watch him."

"I was at work. I couldn't leave work for nothing. I had to get my last paycheck because we're moving."

"What's going on here? Where do you think you're moving to?"

"Xander got a job in Houston and we have to be there by Monday. Now tell Jessica to let me get Billy so we can go."

"You're not taking him anywhere. You can't just pick him up like he's a toy and take him out to play."

"He's not your son, you can't stop me from taking him." One of the officers speak up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rossi but unless you have custody and proof of that we have to let her take her child."

"Elizabeth if you take Billy then you're not welcome back here. You got us to sign for you to get married to be more mature while you're doing everything possible to show us you're not. If you're going to take him then you can't just come back to drop him off, you can't ask for money for his care or if he needs anything. If you walk out of the house with him then that's it."

"Fine, I knew you would take his side. You never wanted us you just want to give him the child he can't give you." Dave takes a deep breath.

"Fine, go on." Libby and Xander had their stuff packed up and they were gone in less than an hour. Erin was in her room and didn't come back out before they left. Dave hugs Billy who was cranky since he was up in the middle of the commotion. "Nana and Papa love you Billy." Libby just glares at him and they leave with the police officers following them.

"I'm sorry Dave ..."

"It's okay, she brought them because she knew we wouldn't let her leave with him. It won't last when they realize how much we actually pay for and how much a child actually costs. I just hope they don't hurt him." Erin was inconsolable for the next two months while Dave threw himself into work to stop thinking about him.

"Any word on them?"

"No I tried contacting Xander's family and they said if we call again they'll report us for harassment. They told his family we threw them out with nothing and wouldn't help with Billy. It's worse than when Alan had them."

"What about court?"

"They couldn't give us custody when we let them take him. If we protested then DCSF would've been called and we didn't want that. I think if Erin hadn't told them not to come back there might be a chance but we haven't heard anything since they left." Right before Labor day when Dave was heading home for the long weekend they planned to have everyone over for Libby shows up with Billy.

"Hi Dave,"

"Hi Libby, hey Billy look at you. You're getting so big." Billy reaches for him and Dave swings him up. "Look at how big you're getting. Is mommy taking good care of you?" Billy saw the toys in the corner Dave never moved when they left and ran to them.

"You might have trouble getting those back. He has to fight to keep toys he wants."

"They're his toys I kept here for him. I would bring him in sometimes when I just had to fill out paperwork. Why is he fighting for toys?"

"Xander's sisters insist he share his things but her kids toys are off limits. I pay her to watch him so that's how she handles things." Billy had grabbed the bear and clutched it tightly. "I'm just here for the weekend and I have an appointment with DCSF on Tuesday. I'm going to surrender him to them."

"Why? Is he okay? Are you guys okay?"

"We work but Xander's sister watches him and they are horrible but there I don't make enough for daycare though I work full time. Neither of us have insurance and … at least here you guys can visit him."

"Xander's okay with it?"

"Not really but his sister was complaining about how spoiled he is. She cooks and portions out tiny servings for all the kids. He's always eaten more than that but she says he doesn't need big portions. When I feed him off my plate he's spoiled. The fact he doesn't like sitting in his playpen all day watching cartoons also means he's spoiled. They don't care if I give him away as long as I still pay rent."

"That's not a healthy home for him Libby and not having insurance to go to the doctor isn't either."

"I don't have the money. We both work full time but for his family who take everything out of our checks barely leaving enough for diapers and clothes and even then ..."

"Where are you staying this weekend?"

"At Macy's house, she paid for the ticket but I thought you and Mama might want to see how he's doing. I have pictures and stuff for her." Libby had hoped Dave and Erin would keep Billy but Dave didn't seem to like the idea.

"Why don't you come stay at the house? I know your mom would love to see you and she misses you both."

"She said if we left not to go back."

"She said not to ask for anything, it's not the same as coming for a visit. Let me take Billy and call later and I'll tell you what she says." Libby looks torn but agrees to it and loads the car seat into Dave's car.

"Dave, are you almost home?"

"I'm just leaving. I got delayed but I'll be home soon. Is something wrong?"

"Just thinking about the kids, but I'm okay. Drive carefully and I'll see you soon." Dave drove Billy to the house with him still clutching the bear. He didn't let it go even get in the car seat and Dave was determined to keep him if Libby and Xander were going to give him up. "Erin, where are you?"

"Ewin?" Dave laughs as Billy copies what he said.

"What was that … Billy?" Dave puts Billy on the ground.

"Go say hi to Nana," Billy runs to Erin hugging her and she had tears running down her face. "They came for the weekend and came by the BAU so I could see him."

"Where's Libby?"

"She went to her friends house. She didn't know if she would be welcome here but ..."

"Call her, I want to see her." Dave calls Libby who actually had followed him home in case Erin's reaction went either way. If she didn't want Billy there she didn't want him there longer than necessary and if she was wanted she wanted to get there quickly. Erin hugs her and they both cry leaving Billy to be spoiled by Charlie and Katie who were happy to have them both there.


	3. Chapter 3

When Erin and Libby calmed down they sat at the table to talk with Dave while Charlie and Katie order pizzas for dinner. Billy was happy to play with the toys they still had for him and sat near them on the floor with a sippy cup of juice and his bear. Libby just watched him for a few minutes without saying anything.

"Are you guys okay Libby? He looks too skinny and ..." Billy was peeking in the kitchen drawers that weren't secure which had tons of fun stuff to play with. When he saw being silly got their attention Billy played happily. "I hope I'm not ..."

"We're in trouble. Well not Billy but Xander and I. Yes I brought him for DCSF but … when I return to Houston I'm going to be arrested." This shocked Dave and Erin. "We can't make it. Marcie wants more money and she's limiting what we can eat even more since she says we waste it on Billy."

"How do you waste food on a baby?"

"She serves each of the kids a tiny portion at each meal and that's all their expected to eat. It doesn't fill up Billy and so we share with him. She portions our food but of course we get more but sharing it with Billy they claim he's spoiled. If he's playing with a toy and her kids wants it they can snatch it from him and he gets put in a playpen if he cries. They never share with him, they just take whatever they want. We both work full time but paying her to babysit and rent though we're living with them takes our checks. I'm only working to try and get insurance but that won't kick in for another two months."

"Okay, so you need help. That … I was angry that night you showed up just to take him without … it doesn't mean we won't help you Libby."

"I thought … you had Xander's number and everything and we never heard from you. I thought you'd at least want to know about Billy but we couldn't afford long distance phone calls here. We got into some big trouble and Xander put us on a plane so I could bring Billy to you. If you don't want him then I'll turn him over to DCSF but ..."

"We are his family, his grandparents. We didn't want to replace any kids by keeping him but we know how hard it is to raise a kid. We love you Libby and we'll help you but what kind of trouble are you in."

"We both work for Xander's uncle who won't pay much but says we're family so we should want to help out. We can't afford insurance and Xander didn't like that so he started dealing with a friend on the side. It doesn't pay much but it's enough for extras. Like when we had to take Billy to urgent care for a fever. He was teething but … we didn't want to take any chances. It pays for fast food so we have enough to eat... we hoped to save money to get our own place eventually."

"Libby ..."

"I know and so does Xander but you said we couldn't ask for help and I didn't want Billy to suffer. I hoped if I brought him back you would take him but we didn't even have money for that."

"But you got it today?"

"Xander went with his friend Simon … he robbed the guy buying the drugs who was an undercover cop. Simon shot the cop and Xander thinks he was shot as well but he knew we had to get Billy somewhere safe. I'm known to be with Simon sometimes on the deals and he won't hesitate to give me and Xander up." Erin takes a deep breath and Dave watches Billy talk to the bear. "I'm not asking for help, I know I'll get prison time but if you could keep Billy. That's all I need."

"We're going to help you but first you're going to need to turn yourself in. We can go Tuesday so you have a few days home but you're going to have to. I'll talk to Hotch and JJ about how to do this. Hotch will run interference I think and JJ will hear if they are looking for you."

"Why would they help? I'm sure they know what kind of horrible daughter and mother I am. I can't ..." Erin pats her hand.

"The team has helped Hotch out a few times with his brother and JJ's a mom herself so she'll understand the need to protect your kids." Garcia got there while they were eating.

"Hey Kitten, come in we're just having pizza."

"No thanks, can I talk to you privately?" Rossi didn't like the look on her face so they went to his den.

"Are you okay? What's …?"

"I have an alert set up if any agents names get flagged on any system. It helps get some out trouble if something happens and we have the heads up."

"Does Cruz know?"

"Yes, he got the director to sign off on it as long as I don't warn any agent ahead of time so they get themselves out of trouble."

"Okay … why was my name flagged? I assume that's why you are here."

"Not yours but Libby's. I didn't know she was here but I thought I should let you know that she's wanted for a serious crime in Austin, Texas. She's linked to a shooting of a cop and there's a chance that the cop might not make it. The shooter gave up her name and Xander as being there too." Dave sighs,

"How did …?"

"They were looking up her known aliases, family she might run to … they caught Xander but he hasn't said anything as far as I can tell." Dave nods,

"We'll fly out tomorrow to have herself turn herself in."

"Do you think that's wise? I mean if you call them ..."

"She already told us what was going on. They knew Simon would give them up but she brought Billy home so he would be with us. They wanted him with us and we were going to go on Tuesday to give her time but we can't sit on this. Can you come over tomorrow and stay with the kids? I don't know how long we'll be and while charlie will be fine on his own Katie still needs someone here."

"Yeah, of course. I'll be here first thing in the morning." Erin and Libby were waiting.

"They know don't they?"

"Yeah, we're going to have to fly out tomorrow … my name was flagged when they were trying to find your aliases."

"I'm sorry Dave … I didn't think this would come back on you."

"If we do the right thing and take you to turn yourself in then it'll be fine but otherwise it's a matter of time before they come here looking for you and as a federal agent that can cost me my job."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"It's going to be okay. Garcia's going to come over in the morning to stay with the kids while we take you back. They said the shooting happened in Austin though."

"Yeah that's where we ended up." The next day Dave's attorney met with them before their flight.

"I can get on board Libby's defense team but since you signed for her to be married she's no longer considered a minor by law."

"What does that mean?"

"You can appear at court hearings and such but they won't take you into consideration like they would a minor child. They won't allow her to get out on bond because you are federal agents and could smuggle her out of the country. They will expect her to stand on her own two feet especially if she's turning herself in."

"Can we go with her?"

"Yes but I can't guarantee what will happen when we get there." Erin decides to go and Dave stays behind. Billy didn't know Garcia and didn't like to be left alone with her, Charlie or Katie though he loved Dave. Dave took him to the park on Sunday where Hotch and Jack met them.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm worried about Libby. Erin wants to stay there for as long as possible which is fine but … Charlie and Katie aren't happy that I might need a full time housekeeper. It's not that I don't think they'll help with the house but I don't want them rushing home to babysit or start dinner. Someone needs to be in charge especially if we travel for a long time. Charlie's responsible but he's only 15."

"Jessica could help during the day if Jack can go with. They'll only stay if you're gone over night ..."

"Let me talk to the kids and see what they have to say." The next day Hotch brings Jessica to the cookout and they discuss the arrangements.

"The kids don't mind if you're here for Billy but they feel they're too old for full time care."

"Its fine, I don't need to be on them all the time I'm sure. I can be there to make dinner, give rides and stay the night if need be. Anyway it'll just be a few days right? Or is Erin planning to stay the whole time?"

"We're waiting to see what the judge says tomorrow. My lawyer doesn't think she'll get bail so it could take a while." Erin speaks up as she just got home.

"They won't, she saw the judge this morning. Trial starts in January."

"Bella, why didn't you tell me you were coming home? I thought the judge didn't work holidays."

"Normally he doesn't but I guess he pissed someone off and had to take over the holiday break. Mostly for people drunk driving and that sort of thing over the weekend so he wasn't happy about it. Libby said she would write but I should come home and spend time with Billy."

"We'll wait for her letters then." Jessica mentions babysitting Billy and Erin sighs.

"I think I'm going to cut my hours. I don't want him raised by others. Occasional date night or whatever yeah but ..." Dave hugs her.

"You don't have to work at all if you'd rather stay home with him. I don't mind working or doing any of the leg work." They had discussed it before but had hoped Libby would do most of the parenting.

"I would like that. I worked too many hours when the kids were young and missed out on so much."

"Well now Billy will know the kind of love that family in Texas couldn't show him." Dave was worried about Libby but happy Billy was with them rather than with Xander's family or the state. Billy struggled with playing with other kids but Dave hoped that would go away when he realized people shared toys and wanted to play rather than sit him in his playpen all day.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dave spoke to his lawyer Sterling London about Libby and what was going on Sterling was short with him. He said he didn't have news for him and the best thing they could do was file for full custody of Billy and hope their rights were terminated. Erin wanted to write to Libby but Sterling said it could be seen as bribery or threats concerning Billy and if they wanted to keep him they wouldn't be in contact. Time passed quickly once Erin quit her job though it was best for all of them.

"Why are you guys going to Texas so close to Thanksgiving if you can't go to court until Friday? Surely Matt can wait on that."

"He says we're needed tomorrow and Friday. The judge wants to talk to everyone including Garcia. Hotch is hoping that we can settle everything tomorrow and be home sometime tomorrow night."

"That damn job. They took you away on Halloween and now on Thanksgiving. If you miss Christmas ..."

"I won't I already put in for the week before and after. Cruz said that was fine because I'm already working so many other holiday's. I will try to be back but I don't know how grumpy this judge will be."

"Okay, just let me know." Dave was restless on the plane hating that he was gone. Erin always broke down and drank during the holidays thanks to her ex and he was worried not knowing anything about Libby might do the same.

"Are you okay Dave?"

"I'm worried about Erin … about Libby … why did we have to do this again?" Hotch smiles.

"Here's the case and what we know. They want expert testimony at it and that's where we come in." Dave reads the file about a couple of kids caught up in a bad situation involving drugs, gun sales and more. A cop was shot but survived and the trial was about if the kids should be tried as adults.

"This sounds similar to Libby's … from what we know."

"You don't know much about it?"

"Sterling won't tell us anything. He says that Libby is an adult so he can't tell us anything without her permission and she doesn't want us to know. I mean the drugs and the shot cop sound familiar at least. I don't know about the rest of it but I think they would've mentioned it."

"How well do you know Sterling?"

"Not well actually he was recommended by Jacobs, works for the same firm but handles these types of cases though. Why?"

"Just wondering … they can usually at least say something about the case that's all. They can't give all the details but can give you charges, more circumstances things like that." Dave looks at him. "Sean got into plenty of trouble and never wanted us to know the details once he turned 18. My mother would've made it the topic of every brunch, card game and who knows what else."

"Well Erin just wishes we could stay in touch with her. I send money but that's all I can do and it goes through Sterling at that. He said because we want to adopt Billy it'll look like a bribe."

"You should do what feels right. Go to the jail system yourself and contact her. Ask her if she wants to be in contact … maybe it's his doing not hers." Dave nods hoping that for Libby's sake Sterling was right so she didn't think they abandoned her. The next day Dave was rereading the file when the first case was called.

"State versus Elizabeth Rossi Turino. Mrs. Turino please come forward." Dave's head snaps up and Hotch nods. "How does your client plead?"

"My client pleads not guilty your honor." Dave was shocked that an attorney other than Sterling was there. Sterling told them her first court appearance wouldn't be until April at the earliest but from what Dave could tell this attorney was court appointed.

"Very well, Mrs. Turino you are here before the court on a count of being accessory to a crime of attempted murder during a drug deal. What do you have to say about that?" The attorney whispers to her and the judge bangs his gravel. "I wish to hear from the defendant, I have witness statements and the cops on account of what happened. I would like to know in Mrs. Turino's own words what happened that night.

"Your honor, I'm not sure. I wasn't there, I was home with my son. My husband Alexander Turino was with him. He came home and told me to pack a bag for my son and myself and sent me to my parents house."

"Did he say why?"

"He said that Simon … Smith shot a cop while dealing that night. He knew Simon would give us up and we wanted our son safe."

"But you lived with his family here."

"Yes your honor."

"Why didn't you leave them with him?"

"Xander went with Simon because we were trying to earn money to take our son back to my family. That's where we felt that he belonged and we weren't earning enough money through working."

"Why didn't you ask your family for help?" Libby wipes her eyes and Dave wonders if she knew they were there.

"I messed up. I got pregnant at 15 and had Billy right after my 16th birthday. I was a screw up and took him away. My mom said not to go back for help and I didn't think I could ask them. I knew when Simon shot the cop I had no choice, I didn't want him to be left with Xander's family here."

"I see, and they took him in?"

"That's what my first lawyer said. Then he said my dad wouldn't pay him anymore to represent me and quit. He said he gave them the adoption papers we filled out and that was the end of his job with me."

"Have you talked to them?"

"No your honor," The judge looks over the papers. "I wasn't there that night your honor. I had gone a few times with them but not that night."

"Officer Mitch McDaniel testified to seeing Alexander and Simon but he checked the car for others. He didn't want to be ambushed and just glanced in the car and didn't see anyone else. He did testify on your behalf for not being there that night." Libby bites her lip. "If I sentence you to probation where will you live?"

"I ..." Hotch stands up.

"Your honor if I may interrupt. I'm Aaron Hotchner with the FBI. If Mrs. Turino is released she has a home in Washington DC with my colleague her father Special Agent David Rossi."

"I will make a decision by the end of the day." When the court let out for recess Garcia explained what was going on.

"I didn't like how little we know about Sterling or know about the case so I did some digging. I know how bad Erin's missing her and how much she must be missing Billy and the rest of you. Sterling claims the court cases isn't until April but he's not her lawyer and well it's today so I made some calls."

"Why did everyone come then? Why didn't you just tell me? Erin would've wanted to come to see Libby."

"We didn't know if her case would be called today and I didn't think he would offer probation. We all came as character witnesses for you and for her." JJ nods,

"I promised to fly home tonight either way and I would come back Friday if it came to it."

"Thank you and thanks for doing this. Sterling is still being paid to monitor the case so he has a lot to answer for." A bailiff joins them.

"Agent Rossi, Judge Schumacher would like to see you in his chambers." Dave follows the bailiff to the judges chambers.

"Your honor, I don't know what's been going on here but the lawyer I hired for Libby has been keeping us out of the loop. He told us that her court isn't until April and I've been paying him so he stays on the case."

"According to your daughter he said that you refused to pay his fees so he couldn't work for her anymore and she hasn't seen or heard from you since she returned. She's pretty upset that you would show up like this and would rather stay in jail."

"Is she being charged with a crime?"

"No, but she gave you her son and feels that you would only take her in if you felt you had to." Dave sighs taking out his phone.

"Let me call Sterling and see what he has to say about this."

"Dave, I'm surprised to hear from you. Happy Thanksgiving. What can I do for you?"

"How's Libby's case going? Erin wants to send her some money to make sure she can buy whatever she needs. We hear the holidays are when they really use the canteen's."

"Well it's stalled at the moment. Libby is refusing to talk so she's in isolation right now so there's no canteen for her but I can pass on a message to her. I planned to go see her next week but Lydia's having both families over tomorrow and to get a flight out ..."

"Are you talking about my daughter Libby?"

"Of course I'm talking about her. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm at the courthouse in Austin where her case went before the judge today. She says you quit because I refused to pay you and she's being represented by a court appointed lawyer."

"That's a lie. I would never ..."

"Elizabeth Turin has already sworn out a statement about you quitting her case Mr. London. I'm going to take it up with the bar to be investigated."

"So what if I dropped her case. She shot an officer of the law for God's sakes. Did you expect me to be loyal to that?"

"If you didn't want to take the case for which she's innocent of then you should've told me. I want my money I've been paying you and the money for Libby's funds returned by Monday or I will sue you."

"You can't do that."

"Watch me," Dave hangs up the phone.

"Well Mrs. Turino has a good family by her side and she's lucky to have you. I will release her to you as I know you're a good guy and will try to keep her out of trouble. She seems like a good kid and I took her case first because of all the interest in it. Not many offenders have so many people behind them. You should be able to sign her out in 30 minutes."

"Thank you." Garcia waits with him after getting three tickets back for them.

"Where are the others?"

"They went home but no one will say anything to Erin until they know you're home. I stayed so she could get some fresh clothes and ..."

"You are great Kitten. This whole mess … Sterling was now claiming she's in solitary and he would come see her next week. He didn't want to represent her because he thought she shot the officer." Garcia frowns but Libby joins them looking like she would rather hide. Dave hugs her tight and Libby breaks down crying. When she calms down they find the others hadn't left yet but were willing to wait for them since they were going home and they met up for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Takes place season 10 but not completely cannon._

* * *

Hotch drives Dave and Libby home since he was the one to pick up Dave so they could hold the surprise a little longer. Libby was nervous about going home but figured if Dave accepted her then so would the others. She just wanted to be home and away from Xander's family and forget that they ever existed. While they were driving Erin calls Dave's phone.

"Hey Erin, is everything okay?" He could hear someone in the background talking and they sounded angry. "Who's there?"

"Adam and Layla." Dave groans and Hotch and Libby look at them. "I didn't invite them but they want to spend Thanksgiving with me. They said with you out of town it's the perfect opportunity."

"Okay … are they staying with us?" Erin married as a teenager and husband was killed in an accident and his parents occasionally kept in touch but hadn't in a while.

"Now that they see where me and the kids live they want to. They said we're putting on airs so they should be able to stay with us since we have this great big house … left to me by husband number 5."

"Husband number 5? Wait a minute, what did I miss?" Hotch and Libby stare at him.

"They say to go from Alan to this home I must've upgraded each time. They don't believe that we're married and that you were away for work."

"Yeah well I brought home some work with me this time so they can see it loud and clear. If they want to stay there it's fine, I'll be polite. We'll put them in the yellow bedroom."

"Okay, when will you be home?"

"Five minutes … where's Billy?"

"He's in the yard with Charlie and Katie. You also have a visitor."

"Really? Who is it?"

"They said I couldn't tell you because they're only here until Friday and if you couldn't make it then you didn't get to know." Dave laughs,

"Tell her we'll be there in a few minutes." Hotch looks at him.

"Should I ask?"

"We're going to have one more tomorrow. They're only here until Friday and if we hadn't made it home I didn't get to know she's here."

"Garcia will be thrilled." When they pull up to the house Emily was sitting on the porch with Erin watching Charlie and Katie playing with Billy.

"Dave, I would never have thought of you as a grandpa yet." Dave hugs her as Erin joins them.

"What can I say I love it and I love him. Where are the … Coleman's?"

"In the living room reading the newspaper. They had Charlie go get one from the store to be 'polite'." Libby climbs out of the care. "Libby?" Erin hugs her tight and they both start crying.

"Hi Mama," Emily greets Hotch and then they take Libby's stuff and the stuff he bought the kids upstairs.

"Tell me you're going to stay with us."

"Well I have a room at the Hilton but I know they could use the extra room. I just don't want to inconvenience anyone."

"I insist, why didn't you say you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise but then I come and find everyone's in Texas."

"Yeah that's a long story but it turned out okay we got to bring Libby home. So does anyone else know you were here?"

"No, I knew from Garcia that you guys were having Thanksgiving here and nothing's going on in London so I decided to fly home."

"Well come on down, if we stay up here too long Adam and Layla will have us married." Emily stops him.

"Who are they?"

"Erin's former in laws."

"Charlie and Katie didn't seem to like them."

"Not Alan's parents but her first husbands." Emily was intrigued as Erin joins them with a list.

"I've been texting with everyone to see who is bringing what and here's what we know so far." Dave looks over the list.

"I thought Reid was bringing the rolls."

"Layla is insisting on adding to the dinner since I told her we're doing the cooking."

"When does she want to go to the store?"

"She's making them from scratch and you do have everything she needs. Reid's going to bring a salad." Emily looks over the list.

"What can I add then?" They didn't see Adam or Layla enter the kitchen.

"Plenty of wine. Erin loves to drink and hurt people in the process." Emily opens her mouth but Dave beats her to it.

"This is my home and that's my wife you're talking about. I don't know what your problem with her is but you came here to spend the holiday's. If you can't be polite to her and our family then you can leave."

"Erin tell him ..."

"I won't tell him anything. He's right. The two of you only show up when you want something and Dave knows that. I won't let you goad me into anything this time and I stopped drinking." Erin turns to Emily. "We do need drinks just nothing with alcohol. We have sparkling cider for the toasts." Emily smiles,

"I will go to the store later." When everyone was in bed Dave was in the kitchen putting the ham on to bake. He would drop it off with Reid in the morning to heat up before Reid joined them.

"Why didn't you tell me about Libby? Jessica would've stayed with the kids so I could go too."

"I didn't know until they called the case. They didn't know if her case would be seen today and didn't want to pull us both from the family. The judge was overwhelmed by how many people were on her side and saw it first."

"I'm glad but she said she signed her rights away."

"We'll fight that. Sterling quit as her attorney so he can't use it for anything. She gave us the rights before she left and anything else won't matter since he quit."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah, he still claimed he was on the case and that she was in isolation. The judge thought we abandoned her until he heard Sterling himself. He said he would pass on our messages next week." Erin shakes her head.

"Thank you for bringing her home. Without her Adam and Layla might drive me to drink." Dave kisses her head and then sees Adam in the doorway.

"If you're hungry you can help yourself to anything in the fridge."

"I want to talk to you." Erin sighs and goes to leave but Layla's there. "To both of you." Dave motions to the table.

"Let me put this in the oven and then we can talk." Erin made tea giving Layla some.

"It's Jasmine tea the way you like it." Layla sips it surprised. "You got me hooked on it and I still enjoy a cup now and then."

"Thank you," Dave joins them.

"Why did you two come here if you're hell bent on tearing Erin down? This is my home, she's my wife and those are my kids and they don't need to hear someone talking to their mother that way."

"We want to know where Rudy Junior is." Erin looks at them. "We know when he died you were pregnant. We never heard anything again and now he would be 18 so if you gave him up we can look for him."

"I didn't give him up. There wasn't a him."

"So it wasn't his child?"

"The baby was a girl. A beautiful baby girl who was stillborn just before I hit 9 months. The doctor's don't know what happened she just died. I tried to reach out to you two but couldn't reach you. I delivered her like I would any other child knowing she was gone and I thought you might want to see your grandchild."

"It was a girl?"

"Yes, Colleen Layla Coleman. She was perfect and looked like Rudy but I couldn't reach you. I wanted her and when I saw her I wanted her more than anything but ..." Erin was shaking and got up going upstairs.

"We had no idea. We had trouble dealing with Rudy's death and he was so sure she was having a boy. We went looking for them but never found any sign of a child. We just wanted to know him and have him know about his father."

"Would you feel the same way if Colleen had lived? If it was a girl instead of a boy?" Layla nods,

"Of course, we figured they knew what it was because he was so sure."

"My first child I swore was a girl. He died during delivery and that pain never goes away. Dad's always think they know but they don't always." Layla nods wiping her eyes.

"That guy Alan never let us see Erin, said we were just trying to hurt her. I guess we were but we didn't know. We honestly just wanted to know about the baby." Erin comes back down.

"Dave I can't find the box." Dave smiles,

"I have it." Erin frowns and Dave gets a package from his den. "Penelope helped me with this." Inside the package was a shadow box with all of Colleens things including the only pictures Erin had of her.

"Like the ones for the kids … why?"

"This was for your birthday next week but they should see it." He left them talking about the baby and going over the pictures and Emily joins him in the den.

"Is everything okay? I could hear them crying."

"They're settling what's been wrong between them for the last 19 years." Emily stares at him. "It's a long story and not mine to tell. Are you okay?"

"I'm still on London time actually. I was texting Garcia and she tells me her and JJ are making pies." Dave gets out a key.

"Alarm code is 1581."

"Thanks, I'll try not to wake anyone up." Emily leaves and Dave finds Adam waiting for him.

"I'm sorry we interrupted things Dave. We'll head home in the morning."

"Did Erin ask you to leave?"

"She asked us to stay but we overstayed already. We know what became of our grandchild and we won't bother her any more."

"Stay, it's a family holiday. We're not traditional but we're family." Adam and Layla agree and Erin relaxed knowing why they always wanted to bug her. Alan never told her anything other than they wanted to see her and set the paranoia in. She slowly started to realize Alan was the reason she drank and why she slowly had a downfall. She didn't know if they could ever repair their relationship with the Coleman's but she was glad they settled what was going on and what they wanted.


End file.
